yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
D/D
" and " ". | ja_name = | romaji = DīDī | trans = DD | en_manga = DD | fr_name = D/D | de_name = D/D | ko_name = | ko_romanized = DiDi | it_name = D/D | pt_name = D/D | es_name = D/D | sets = * V Jump Edition Pendulum Victory Pack * V Jump promotional cards * Weekly Jump Magazine Promotional Cards * Booster SP: Raging Masters * The Valuable Book 17 promotional cards * Special Summon Evolution * Clash of Rebellions * Dimension of Chaos * Structure Deck: Pendulum Domination * The Dark Illusion * Maximum Crisis | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! }} "D/D" ( DīDī), known as DD in the English manga and pronounced "Double D", is an archetype primarily comprised of DARK-Attribute, Fiend-Type monsters used by Declan Akaba in the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale SP1|special Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V chapter]] and anime. It is supported by its own sub-archetype, "D/D/D". Design The regular "D/D" monsters seem to be based on different figures and monsters from Western mythology, while the "D/D Savant" monsters are references to great natural scientists from Western history. In contrast, the "D/D/D" sub-archetype features a distinct design style from the rest of the archetype, with many of its members modeled after famous conquerors from world history. Taken together with its subordinate and sub-archetypes, the "D/D" archetype features a mild "business" sub-theme (probably to fit the profession of their owner in the anime), with many support cards referencing elements of modern big business. For example, the "Dark Contract" cards resemble business contracts, and the names of "D/D/D Human Resources" and "Contract Laundering" reference like-named company practices. Additionally, some of the archetype's boss monsters such as"D/D/D Doom King Armageddon" feature a pun in its Japanese name– "Great Des (Death) King" is scripted as "Shiiō", a homophone for "CEO". A similar pun can be found in the Japanese name of "D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok", "Oblivion King", which is scripted as "Kaichiō", a homophone for "Chairman". Members Etymology According to Sora Perse, "D/D" is short for "Different Dimension" (ディファレント・ディメンション Difarento Dimenshon), the same as the "D.D." series. Playing style This archetype's primary play-style is to use the beneficial effects of the "D/D Savant" monsters and "Dark Contract" Continuous Spells and Traps to gain card advantage: while trying to avoid the Life Point damage with the Field effects of either "D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc" or "D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas". The effects of both "D/D Savant Kepler" and "D/D Savant Copernicus" can search for "Dark Contract with the Gate" and "Dark Contract with the Swamp King" (Two of the best opening "Dark Contract" cards). The Monster cards "D/D Swirl Slime" and "D/D Necro Slime" can be searched by the effect of "Gate" and both have effects that allow themselves and other D/D to be used as Fusion Material to extend Fusion Summoning combos. "D/D/D Flame King Genghis", "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" and "D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok" can each Special Summon Monsters from the Graveyard: these effects enable the archetype to summon multiple monsters from the Extra Deck with relative ease. The native Special Summoning effects of "D/D Lamia" and "Genghis" are often used in combination to Synchro Summon Level 7 and 8 Monsters; at the competitive Level it is not unlikely to see a clear field turn into "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" with either "PSY-Framelord Omega" (to reuse the "Slimes") or "D/D/D Hexblood King Siegfried" on the field in a single turn. Both "Oblivion King" and "Kepler" are recoverable with the Pendulum Effect of "D/D Savant Thomas", and the Monster Effect of "Thomas" is the simplest way to search for a Level 8 "D/D/D" Monster and make "D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga". "Caesar" and "D'Arc" were also one of the earliest TCG (before "Alexander" and "Genghis" were released) combinations used to abuse the recovery effect of "D'Arc" and the effect of "Caesar" to add a "Dark Contract" from the Main Deck to the Hand. Additionally, the Deck has access to many cards that can recycle resources from the Graveyard, face-up from the Extra Deck, and the Pendulum Zones, such as "D/D Lilith", "D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok" and "D/D/D Human Resources", which requires the player to carefully utilize resources from many different regions of the field. The "D/D/D" archetype is a sub-archetype to the "D/D", and consist of more powerful monsters, including Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum Monsters. The "D/D" monsters are used to facilitate the Summons of the "D/D/D" monsters. Examples are "D/D Nighthowl" and "D/D Berfomet", which make Synchro and Xyz Summoning much easier by Summoning the required Material from the Graveyard and manipulating the Materials' Levels, respectively. Similar to the Field effect of "Thomas": "D/D Berfomet" can change the Level of a "D/D" Monster to anywhere from 1-8, but restricts Special Summoning to Monsters from this archetype. The only Xyz Monsters for this effect are "Duo-Dawn", "D/D/D Wave King Caesar" or D/D/D Marksman King Tell. With the release of Structure Deck: Pendulum Domination, "D/D Savant Copernicus" and "D/D Savant Newton" provide more consistent Pendulum Scales than "D/D Savant Kepler" and "D/D Savant Galilei". "Copernicus" has the bonus of dumping "D/D" cards from the Deck to start combos, whereas Newton can discard itself to add a Dark Contract or a different D/D monster from the graveyard. "D/D Orthros" is a reusable Tuner monster, by virtue of also being a Pendulum Monster, to make Synchro Summons easier to execute. "Dark Contract with the Yamimakai" can set the Pendulum Scales from the Graveyard or Extra Deck to start Pendulum Summoning. Weaknesses Because this Deck focuses on swarming to push the game, cards that can disable or counter swarming or searching, like "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" or "Thunder King Rai-Oh", can greatly hinder this Deck. Additionally, the archetype's synergy with the "Dark Contract" archetype provides a weakness to Spell/Trap removal, as well as a dependence on cards that mitigate the damage from the "Dark Contract" cards. Recommended cards Official Decks The following Decklists may or may not contain copies of cards that exceed the maximum amount allowed by the current Forbidden & Limited List. These should not be changed, as these Decklists are copied verbatim at the time they were published. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes